


Fever

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fever, Sick Character, Sickfic, StaticQuake, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Lincoln wakes up to an empty bed.





	Fever

Lincoln woke up to an empty side of the bed at 3 am, which never happened, he got up to look for Daisy.

“Dais?” He called out, he got a muffled sob from the bathroom as an answer.

Lincoln entered the bathroom to find his girlfriend laying on the tile floor. 

“Daisy? What are you doing?”

“Was hot..” She slurred out. 

Lincoln saw that she looked pale and flushed, with tear stains, he sat down by her, putting his hand on her head. 

“Mmm, soft.” Daisy mumbled.

Lincoln couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, miss fever. Let’s get your temperature down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
